bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryoko Sanada
Ryoko Sanada (涼子真田, Sanada Ryoko) Appearance Ryoko is a voluptuous young woman with long, dark blue hair which extends down to her waistline. She also possesses bright yellow colored eyes with uniquely slitted pupils, much like that of a reptile. In line with her matured physique, Kyōka dresses quite provocatively, wearing an open white button down shirt that is tied up underneath her breasts, revealing the entirety of her cleavage as well as her midriff. She also wears a short blue skirt held up wiith a silver colored belt. Along with that, Ryoko can also be seen wearing a blue jacket she keeps tied around her waist, black shoes, and a collar around her right leg. She also wears a lot of jewellery and cosmetics, such as earrings, painted nails, a necklace, bracelets, and an exotic hair clip Fittingly enough, along with Elise Narukami and Shiryuu Hatenko's breasts, Ryoko is collectively referred to as the Six Enormous Mountains by Haruki. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite her receiving Hakuda training as an academy student, Ryoko's horrible memory led to her not really retaining any of the formal teachings, but maintains much of the muscle memory. Even so, Ryoko is an incredibly skilled combatant, and has been shown capable of easily dominating several of her opponents in battle using only her left hand. :_____: Ryoko punches her opponent with her right hand in a downward motion, the blow being strong enough to send someone flying with enough force to crash into and break a concrete wall. This technique is the main reason why Ryoko tends to only fight with her left hand, as her right possesses enough strength to completely end a fight, without her getting a chance to enjoy it. Enhanced Strength: Ryoko has demonstrated that she possesses the highest level of strength out of any of Haruki's new team. She showed a large degree of physical strength as she was able to completely knock out several shinigami in a single punch. Despite holding the same rank as each other, Ryoko was able to effortlessly defend against Shiryuu Hatenko's attacks with a single hand, as well as easily breaking through her partner's guard, with the force of Ryoko counter sending Shiryuu into a nearby wall. Zanpakuto Seikitai (星気体, "Astral Body") is the name of Ryoko's Zanpakuto. In its sealed state, it takes the form of a standard asauchi with no unique alterations. She wears it horizontally across her back, much like many other females from the Gotei have begun doing. ]] [[Shikai|'Shikai']]: Released with the command "Crush", Seikitai breaks down into a pair of brass knuckle-like weapons. Each of the brass knuckles of this Zanpakuto take the shape of a smooth, half-oval piece of metal with a short, spiked chain leading off on the sides closest to her little fingers : Shikai Special Ability: With the abilities of Seikitai, Ryoko is able to manipulate the local Gravity to any extent that she wishes. When utilizing the ability of her zanpakuto it is often misconceived as a form of telekinesis due to Ryoko's capability of quickly activating techniques with the only hint of such activation being the burst of energy that appears briefly. When Seikitai's ability is active, Ryoko is able to selectively control the magnitude of gravitational force that afflicts an object, effectively increasing or decreasing its relative weight. More conventionally, Ryoko is able to utilize the ability of Seikitai in order to manipulate the battle situation; such as making the opponent's bodies feel as if they have suddenly increased dramatically in weight and simply making her own body lighter than a feather, allowing her and/or her allies to move about the battlefield at great speeds. *'Tsukinu' (月犬, "Moon Dog"): A simple technique that allows Ryoko to launch a small dark colored sphere that when released it activates a massive gravitational pull, dragging everything in the surrounding area to it allowing Ryoko an easier way to attack and pulling anyone nearby out of hiding. * Tsukiwa (月環, "Moon Ring"): With this technique, Ryoko is able to create a numerous amount of spheres of gravity with a similar gravitational pull to that of a star. The gravity of this spell is enough to re-route an opponent caught in mid-air or one of their projectile attacks. More offensively, she is able to use this technique to surround an opponent and then assault them with the spheres of gravity, dealing devastating damage. *'Tsukiretsu' (月烈, "Moon Burst"): This technqiue creates a small black colored gravitational well in the palm of one of Ryoko's hands, using the shikai form of Seikitai as the base, that Ryoko can then launch toward her opponents. It has been shown to be quite powerful despite being one of her weaker techniques as it able to cause an opponent that is struck head-on by the technique to fly against a nearby wall and cough out blood. * Tsukikoi '(月濃い, "''Dark of the Moon"): With this technique, Ryoko manipulates the target's gravity on a more powerful scale. The opponent is confined inside a gravity space where the gravity is many times stronger than normal, preventing them from moving. This technique is able to be used to shut down the mobility of even several people all at once. '''Bankai: Getsuei Seikitai (月影星気体, "Moonbeam Astral Body"): :Bankai Special Ability: Getsuei Seikitai's special ability resides in the realm of Black Hole Creation. '''By distorting the local Gravity to a large extent, Ryoko is able to create and manipulate black holes, a region of space-time where gravity prevents anything, including light, from escaping. With this, Ryoko can control the size of the black holes Getsuei Seikitai creates and move it around in space to suck up anything and everything in its path. Through the use of a Gravitational Singularity, the victim will be ripped to shreds when they enter one of Ryoko's black holes as their body would be stretched apart to a point of compression, causing immense pain and suffering, if not death even to the strongest of opponents. * '''Keihatsu Engetsu (啓発三日月, "Enlightened Crescent Moon"): A powerful technique that Ryoko uses when pushed into a corner. While most Zanpakuto can create something from nothingness, Getsuei Seikitai is able to return creation into nothingness and this technique is the most fitting example of that concept. By first creating a miniature sphere of gravity between the palms of her hands and then simultaneously spinning and compressing the created sphere, Ryoko is able to create a massive Black Hole at the end of one of her fists. This Black Hole is so large, that it can easily dwarf most, if not all, opponents that Ryoko faces in battle. The gravitational pull of this technique is so powerful that any and all illumination in the area of activation is immediately sucked away, robbing the surrounding environment of any visibility for this technique's duration. Those not tethered down to something immovable or have not prepared for the activation of this technique will feel the immense pull as a sensation akin to having their innards ripped from their bodies. When this technique comes into contact with an opponent, it produces an incredible crushing force, capable of breaking every bone in the target's body. Simply trying to destroy the Black Hole through brute force is not a viable tactic as it will eat the force of the attack and apply the force directly back to the target. * Hakanai Shingetsu (はかない新月, "Ephemeral New Moon"): Getsuei Seikitai's strongest technique. By using her Zanpakuto's abilities, Ryoko is able to summon forth a small Black Hole. Instead of having it run wild throughout an area like some of her other techniques, she will simply let it sit in place so that it can reduce itself into a micro size, causing a widespread explosion. It seems that this technique is adjacent to the theory that Black Holes do decay over time due to Hawking Radiation. This theory applies as if you leave a Black Hole alone and it begins to lose mass faster than it is taking it in by not having it feed on anything, the Black Hole will eventually grow smaller and explode with a pure mass-to-energy conversion, resulting in a detonation similar, if not more powerful, than a nuclear explosion. Due to the nature of this technique, Ryoko rarely employs it in battle, especially if her allies are in close proximity.